Just an Hour
by Turqoiseleaf
Summary: Satu jam yang dibutuhkan Joonmyun dan Yixing untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka di dorm. Sehun tahu kalau semua akan baik-baik saja selama hyungnya jujur satu sama lain dengan perasaan mereka. M-rated supaya aman. Joonmyun. Suho. Yixing. Lay. Sehun. EXO.


Yixing melihat Joonmyun dengan pandangan tajam yang sangat jarang ia perlihatkan. Langkahnya maju perlahan mendekati Joonmyun yang berdiri tenang disana.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Joonmyun sambil tersenyum tenang. Tapi dimata Yixing itu hanyalah senyuman remeh. Cih, Chaebol segalanyakah? Hell no!

"Kau gak berhak hyung!" Yixing kesal dan memegang kerah kemeja Joonmyun erat. Nafas Yixing bahkan terasa hangat di wajah Joonmyun. Joonmyun memegang tangan Yixing yang menggenggam kerahnya.

"Aku merasa berhak. Dan bukan ini yang harusnya ku dapatkan." Joonmyun menghentakkan tangan Yixing membuat genggaman itu terlepas.

Masih menatap Joonmyun dengan marah, Yixing meninju dinding yang berada tepat di belakang Joonmyun, karena sekarang Joonmyun tersudutkan oleh Yixing. Tidak ada yang tahu apa masalah yang sedang terjadi antar dua namja ini selain Sehun. Maknae itu hampir tahu segalanya tentang masalah Yixing. Bukan, itu bukan karena Sehun suka menguping, atau bertanya tanya. Sehun tipikal pria cuek yang lebih senang mendengarkan dari pada memberi nasehat. Karena sejujurnya, masalah Yixing benar-benar berada di luar otaknya. Dan itu bukan karena Sehun bodoh, yah mungkin diberbagai kesempatan Luhan pernah meneriakinya bodoh, tapi lebih tepatnya karena Sehun belum pernah mengalami apa yang Yixing alami. Dan Joonmyun, kenapa dia ikut campur?

Oke, terlalu banyak pertanyaan disini. Lebih baik kita kembali ke beberapa hari yang lalu...ketika semuanya terlihat normal di mata Chanyeol...

Chanyeol menatap seisi dorm ketika dia baru saja bangun dan keluar dari kamarnya disusul Baekhyun yang masih menutup mata dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melihat Kris yang sedang berkutat dengan koleksi kacamatanya. Tepat di sebelah Kris, Tao duduk sambil menatap kacamata Kris dan sesekali melontarkan pertanyaan tidak penting seperti,

"Siapa designer kacamata ini hyung?"

Chanyeol yakin, bahkan presiden Korea Selatan pun tidak tahu menahu tentang hal itu.

Kamar Minseok dan Jongdae masih tertutup rapat. Sempat Chanyeol pikir mereka berdua masih tertidur, tapi pikiran itu menguap setelah mendengar gedoran pintu dan suara Jongdae yang berteriak,

"Minseok hyung! Cepatlah! Aku mau pipis!"

Di kamar sebelah, terdengar suara ribut yang anehnya tidak membuat Baekhyun sedikit pun terbangun dan menyingkir dari bahunya.

"Bangun Jongin!" Itu suara Luhan.

"Lima menit lima menit." Terdengar gumaman rendah suara Jongin.

"Jongin! Demi si pendek Monggu, bisa gak sih kau menyingkir?! Sesak!!" Suara berat Sehun terdengar garang. Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sofa tepat di sebelah Tao. Karena penasaran, dia berdiri di depan pintu kamar Jongin dan Sehun sambil menggaruk garuk pinggangnya malas.

Barulah Chanyeol mengerti alasan Sehun yang berteriak kesal dan Jongin yang berkata lima menit lima menit. Itu karena sekarang Jongin memeluk Sehun sampai sampai Sehun tidak kelihatan dari sini. Hanya kaki jenjangnya yang meronta-ronta untuk lepas dari pelukan si tukang tidur. Luhan di sana membantu Sehun.

Chanyeol tertawa sebentar dan berjalan ke dapur karena mencium harum masakan buatan Kyungsoo dan Yix- Ah...Yixing gak ada.

Dia memperhatikan bagaimana Kyungsoo memecah telur dan mengaduk nasi goreng bersamaan dan sedetik kemudian berlari ke arah lemari dapur untuk mengambil botol kecap, dan bumbu lainnya. Oke, mungkin karena Yixing gak ada, Kyungsoo jadi single mother yang merasa bertanggung jawab mengisi perut anak-anaknya yang pemalas.

Chanyeol menghampiri Kyungsoo dan mengambil spatula dari tangannya.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol kaget.

"Hampir saja aku memukulmu hyung." Ucap Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Dengan apa?"

Tanpa menjawab, Chanyeol bisa melihat tangan kanan Kyungsoo sedang menggenggam talenan. Oke, itu lebih sakit dari spatula.

Satu lagi pagi yang normal bagi EXO.

Oh, kita melupakan Yixing dan Joonmyun.

"Mama...kau tidak apa? Aku tidak bisa ke Beijing minggu ini. Apa tidak apa?" Terdengar nada khawatir suara Yixing. Yixing menggigit kukunya cemas dan menggerak-gerakkan kakinya berjalan kesana kemari dengan handphone di telinga. Dia sengaja bangun agak pagi hanya untuk menelpon mama nya secara pribadi. Makanya kini, Yixing berdiri gelisah di depan supermarket yang belum di buka. Supermarket itu kira-kira berjarak 1 km dari dorm, dan itulah yang Yixing butuhkan sekarang. Membayangkan dia menelpon mamanya di dorm yang selalu ribut mengingat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak pernah membungkam mulut mereka, membuat Yixing berlari ke supermarket ini sendirian.

"Mereka tidak menyakiti mama kan? Mama tidak apa-apa?" Yixing memandang jalan sempit yang masih sunyi mengingat kini baru jam 5 pagi.

Masalah sebenarnya adalah...rentenir.

Mama Yixing terikat dengan kekejaman rentenir. Itu semua bukan keinginan Mamanya. Dia terpaksa sebab Baba Yixing memerlukan biaya operasi lambung bocor. Dan biaya itu tidak sedikit. Katakanlah Yixing sudah menjadi artis terkenal, tapi minggu lalu Yixing sudah mentransfer uangnya untuk kakek dan neneknya di Changsa sana karena terjadi gempa yang membuat beberapa dinding rumah masa kecil Yixing sedikit retak bahkan roboh di bagian dapur.

Yixing sama sekali tidak memperhitungkan kejadian yang akan menimpa Mama dan Babanya. Makanya sekarang Yixing bingung. Tenggat waktu yang diberikan rentenir itu hanya sampai minggu ini. Dan jumlah pinjamannya sangat banyak. Mungkin dua kali lipat gaji Yixing untuk beberapa bulan.

"Mama jangan lupa makan ya? Aku akan berusaha meminjam kemana saja...aku baik-baik saja mama...iya, aku gak bakal lupa minum vitamin..." Sedikit sesak menahan tangis setelah rentetan nasehat keluar dari mulut mamanya.

Yixing menghela nafas berat setelah menyimpan handphone di saku celananya. Matanya yang dari tadi terpaku ke jalanan berpasir, kini mendongak menatap seseorang berjalan ke arahnya. Itu Joonmyun, dengan handuk kecil di leher serta sepatu olahraga yang baru di belinya. Joonmyun melambai kearah Yixing dan pria itu membalasnya.

"Yixing...kau olahraga ya? Mau ikut ke taman bersama?"

Yixing masih melihat handphonenya ketika mereka duduk beristirahat dibawah pohon. Matanya dan jarinya terus sibuk berkutat dengan benda putih itu tak lupa dengan raut wajah cemas yang membuat Joonmyun memperhatikannya.

"Ada apa Yixing?"

Yixing menoleh dan melihat wajah Joonmyun. Benar, Joonmyun anak seorang konglomerat. Mungkin dia bisa meminjam uang padanya.

"Hyung...apa...ah! Tidak. Lupakan."

Joonmyun menatap Yixing bingung.

"Ada apa? Bilang ke hyung."

Yixing menelan ludahnya gusar karena dia gugup di tatap Joonmyun seperti itu. Sebagian dari dirinya juga merasa hanya akan memanfaatkan Joonmyun. Entahlah, dia hanya tidak biasa berutang uang dan budi pada orang lain apalagi ini Joonmyun, leader EXO dan juga orang yang paling dekat dengannya.

"Yixing...ada apa? Kau membuatku penasaran." Joonmyun menyeka keringat yang turun di pelipisnya dan merangkul Yixing.

"Gak jadi hyung. Lupakan saja."

Memaksa bukan tipikal Joonmyun, jadi kini pria itu hanya tertawa sambil menawarkan Yixing minuman isotoniknya.

"Yixing hyung! Ini sarapan mu, aku sudah menyimpannya." Kyungsoo masuk kekamar Yixing dan melihat pria itu sedang mengetik pesan singkat di handphone nya dengan raut lelah.

"Kasih ke Chanyeol aja Kyungsoo...aku gak berselera."

Memang akhir-akhir ini Yixing jadi jarang makan. Ketika makan siang pun, dia harus di paksa Kris dengan cara menarik tangan dan memukul bokongnya.

Yixing bukan anak pembangkang yang suka mogok makan kalau permintaannya tidak dipenuhi, dia hanya anak malang yang benar-benar menganggap makan itu bisa nanti saja, masih banyak hal yang dia anggap lebih penting.

"Oke...hyung beneran gak mau? Soalnya kalau Chanyeol udah makan, dia gak bisa berhen-"

"Kyungsoo...aku beneran gak mau…dan makasih ya." Ucap Yixing lelah.

Peristiwa 'Yixing pucat seperti mayat' tidak hanya terjadi di dorm. Di gedung SM tempat mereka berlatih pun, Yixing terlihat lemas. Padahal Kyungsoo yakin kalau masakan nya enak, terlihat dari Chanyeol yang selalu mencuri jatah Jongin.

Yixing menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan serius sampai keringat bercucuran di lengan dan wajahnya. Kaos tanpa lengan yang ia gunakan pun sudah basah. Dia berada di dance line, dan dia harus membuktikan kata itu pantas dia sandang.

Musik berhenti dan Yixing langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai ruang latihan sementara member lain sibuk membongkar tas dan mencari air minum.

Nafas Yixing berderu seiring dengan naik turun dadanya. Mata nya terpejam karena melawan langsung cahaya lampu. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama sampai ada bayangan menutupi cahaya lampu.

Yixing membuka matanya dan melihat Joonmyun tengah menatapnya dari atas.

Joonmyun tersenyum dan duduk disamping Yixing sambil menyerahkan minuman padanya.

"Yixing, bagaimana keadaan keluarga mu?"

Deg!

Kenapa Joonmyun mempertanyakan hal itu?

Yixing duduk dan menyamakan tingginya.

"Keluargaku...begitu-begitu aja hyung."

"Yixing...kau harus menemuiku nanti di kamar." Joonmyun menyentuh pundak Yixing yang basah. Yixing menunduk dalam, takut kalau Joonmyun sudah mengetahui permasalahannya. Malu karena tidak bisa membantu kedua orangtuanya. Berbeda dengan Joonmyun yang selalu membanggakan orangtuanya dengan nilai-nilai disekolahnya dulu, pengambil alihan biaya sekolah sepupunya, membelikan kakeknya kursi roda baru. Joonmyun adalah anak berbakti.

Diam-diam Yixing mengagumi Joonmyun. ..

Yixing berdiri dan mematikan lampu ruang latihan mengingat 30 menit yang lalu semua member sudah ke dorm. Yixing menutup pintu ruang latihan dan berjalan gontai menuju lobi. Di lift, dia sempat bertemu Luna dan gadis itu langsung bertanya keadaannya dan memberinya vitamin setelah menerima jawaban, "Hanya kelelahan."

Benar-benar tipikal Luna yang simpatik.

Yixing membuka pintu dorm dan melihat Chanyeol melipat kemejanya sampai ke siku. Matanya juga menangkap Minseok sedang memakai sepatunya. Ketika Baekhyun berjalan melewatinya sambil menyisir rambut dengan tangannya, Yixing meraih lengan Baekhyun.

"Kalian mau kemana?" Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Dan sebenarnya Yixing tahu Baekhyun akan menjawab--

"Makan malam. Manajer hyung mengajak kita semua, dan kali ini dipastikan tidak di kedai pinggir jalan." Baekhyun nyengir.

Terlalu tepat. Momen kepergian member makan malam dan perintah Joonmyun untuk bertemu di kamar, terlalu pas. Apa Joonmyun yang merencanakannya?

Yixing benar-benar tidak tahu alasannya, tapi sejujurnya, Joonmyun hanya ingin berdua dengan Yixing saat ini. Hanya berdua, di dorm. Mengingat betapa lelah nya Yixing, sedikit banyak juga membuat Joonmyun memikirkannya.

Gak ada salahnya mencuri waktu 1 jam hanya untuk bersama dengan Yixing kan?

Yixing memutar kenop pintu dan mendorong pintu pelan. Joonmyun disana, duduk di atas kasurnya.

"Ada apa hyung? Kenapa hyung menyuruh mereka pergi?" Yixing langsung straight to the point. Karena demi apapun, dia sangat lelah, fisik dan batin.

Joonmyun menyuruhnya duduk disampingnya dan Yixing menurut.

"Apa kau masih mau berbohong denganku Yixing?" Joonmyun juga tak mau kalah, dia ingin langsung ke intinya saja.

"Maaf." Seolah tahu apa yang dimaksud Joonmyun, Yixing menunduk.

"Tapi...dari mana hyung tahu?" Tanya Yixing lagi. Joonmyun berdiri berhadapan dengan Yixing yang kini menatapnya.

"Kau kira apa yang dimaksudkan dengan roommate hm?" Joonmyun menepuk nepuk kepala Yixing.

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi mama mu akhir-akhir ini?" Tanya Joonmyun.

Yixing mengedip ngedipkan matanya. Karena nyatanya, tiga hari belakangan ini Yixing tidak berani menghubungi mamanya. Sebab uang yang dijanjikan Yixing belum ada.

Yixing segera menelpon mamanya.

"Mama...bagaima--" Perkataan Yixing terhenti setelah mendengar suara antusias mamanya dari Beijing sana. Mama nya berterimakasih pada Yixing karena sudah membantunya menjauhkan keluarga dari jeratan rentenir. Mama bahkan menjanjikan masakan kesukaan Yixing kalau Yixing pulang ke Beijing nanti. Yixing menutup sambungan telepon dengan mamanya setelah rentetan nasehat yang membuatnya tidak pernah bosan untuk menjawab 'Iya mama.'. Dan demi hidung mancung Kris, dia baru menyadari kalau dirinya kini menahan nafas.

"Joonmyun hyung...apa kau yang..." Yixing tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan malah berdiri gusar menatap Joonmyun marah.

Masih dengan pemandangan Yixing menyudutkan Joonmyun, kini nafas kedua pria itu berderu menabrak wajah si lawan. Joonmyun yang kekuatannya tidak bisa diremehkan, langsung membalik posisi dengan kasar membuat punggung Yixing menabrak keras dinding kamarnya. Yixing mengaduh memejamkan matanya.

Dan Kim Joonmyun sedikit kalap dengan emosinya. Dia tidak ingat kalau memar di punggung Yixing bahkan belum sembuh.

Joonmyun menahan kedua bahu Yixing.

"Kenapa kau marah?" Tanya Joonmyun.

Joonmyun mengharapkan jawaban yang bisa di cerna atau di bantahnya nanti, bukan air mata yang kini menurun deras melewati pipi Yixing, bukan tubuh yang bergetar karena menahan isakan, dan juga bukan pandangan menunduk yang kini terpampang di pandangannya.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya hyung?" Yixing masih menunduk.

"Aku...bahkan tidak tahu...apakah aku bisa melunasinya..."

"Kau membebaniku hyung...kau benar benar membuatku kesal..."

Sayang, Yixing berbicara sambil tertunduk dan tidak melihat senyum Joonmyun kini.

Joonmyun menelusupkan wajahnya di leher Yixing pelan membuat Yixing sedikit tersentak. Hidung Joonmyun menyentuh titik tersensitifnya kini.

"H-hyung..."

"Siapa yang bilang kau harus melunasinya hm? Dasar kau bocah naif." Joonmyun tertawa masih menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Yixing. Joonmyun gemas melihat tingkah Yixing. Dan Yixing sendiri, dia mati-matian menahan rasa aneh yang menjalari tubuhnya. Seperti getaran-getaran kecil seolah beribu ribu kupu-kupu kini mengerubunginya. Yixing ingat pernah bertanya sesuatu ke Kris ketika mereka selesai menonton Titanic.

'Apa rasanya jatuh cinta hyung?'

Dia ingat Kris menjawab dengan wajah tenangnya sambil melirik Tao sekilas,

'Rasanya seperti...butterflies fly around your belly.'

Mungkin ini maksudnya, tapi untuk kasus Yixing lebih cocok 'butterflies fly around your neck'.

"Hyung...j-jangan di leher..."

Joonmyun tertawa dan mengangkat kepalanya lagi.

Matanya menatap wajah Yixing dengan senyum. Tangannya bergerak menyingkirkan rambut depan Yixing yang agak basah karena keringat. Dan lengan itu langsung mendekap tubuh Yixing.

"Jangan pernah menolak apa yang kuberi Yixing..." Tangannya mengusap punggung Yixing sayang.

"Mau itu uang..." Lagi, kepala itu menelusup diceruk leher Yixing.

"Barang..." Sedikit mengecup leher pucat itu membuat Yixing sedikit tersentak.

"Atau bahkan cintaku."

Dengan kalimat terakhir barusan, barulah Yixing sadar...

Dia bukan mengagumi Joonmyun.

Lebih tepatnya...menyukainya, mungkin?

Yixing sendiri belum yakin, sebelum Joonmyun bertanya,

"Boleh aku mencium bibirmu?"

Oke, dia yakin telah jatuh cinta pada Joonmyun. Sebab beberapa detik kemudian, Yixing mengangguk dan Joonmyun melakukannya, tentu saja dengan lembut membuat Yixing menutup matanya merasakan hal yang lain. Hal yang pertama kali ia rasakan.

Mungkin Yixing harus berterimakasih pada Joonmyun...nanti, setelah ciuman manis ini berakhir, tentu saja.

Cinta gak harus dengan kalimat "Aku mencintaimu" Kan?

Sebab dengan mengkhawatirkan satu sama lain, itu sudah melambangkan cinta...

Apalagi kini, mereka melakukannya atas kalimat "Aku mencintaimu" meski tidak secara lisan.

Itu persepsi mereka, mereka merasa tidak perlu mengucapnya.

Mereka sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama, hanya baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Bukan seperti...

"Baekhyun! Aku mencintaimu! Saranghae!"

Atau...

"Luhannie! Aku mencintaimu sampai rasanya sesak!"

Ini lebih parah.

Atau...

"100 tambah 43 berapa Tao?"

"143 ge, kenapa?"

"I Love You Too!!"

Krik!!Garing!!

Diluar dorm, tepatnya di halaman parkir apartemen mereka, Oh Sehun mendesah pelan menatap jendela dorm mereka. Uap mengepul dari mulut tipisnya. Kedua tangannya sengaja dia sembunyikan di kedua saku celananya.

Tentu saja, tak lupa dengan senyum tipis yang kini menghias wajah tampannya.

'Syukurlah...' Batin pria itu seolah mengetahui semua yang terjadi di dalam dorm.

"Oh Sehun! Mau sampai kapan kau disana? Kau bisa membeku!"

Suara Xi Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia tersenyum lebar sambil berlari-lari kecil menuju Luhan yang berniat untuk memasuki lift bersama lainnya setelah perut terisi oleh makanan laut sebuah restoran berbintang.

"Semoga mereka tak lupa makan malam setelah menyelesaikan semuanya..." Batin Sehun lagi sambil merangkul Luhan menatap pintu lift yang perlahan tertutup membawa mereka ke dorm.

note:

lagi, nemu ffn lama. Enjoy, read and review reader-nim~


End file.
